Forever Lovr
by Mrs. Dani cookie
Summary: Hermione's inlove with Harry. Harry's in love with Hermione. They don't know that, but they'll soon discover
1. At home

She woke up, and opened her eyes slowly. It was her last day of summer holidays, finally she was going back to Hogwarts, back to her friends, back to her enemies, back to her studies and her teachers, back to her home. She had been waiting for this day to come since a week ago, when she received her letter from Hogwarts, telling her what she needed and that she had been made Head girl. She raised from her bed and went to take a shower. When she was done, she putted a jean and a light purple tank top, and dried her hair; which now was long, and straight, no longer bushy. She had been going to the gym these holidays and had managed the prefect body. When she was done, she looked at the mirror and smiled to herself, proud of her breasts and her butt. She headed down stairs for breakfast.  
  
" Good morning mother, father" she told her parents who were sitting down and eating break fast.  
  
" Good morning honey" said her mom  
  
"Had a good sleep?" asked her father.  
  
"oh yes, Brilliant" she smiled.  
  
Of course it had been brilliant, with that dream. She sat down and had some breakfast, remembering that dream, she was in a swing, alone, dressed in white in the middle of a camp full of colorful flowers, of all kinds. Suddenly, her love since the 5th year came, also dressed in white, and with a blue rose in one hand. He smiled to her and gave her the rose. They started dancing in the middle of the park; which soon became a ballroom, now she was dressed in beautiful dress and her beloved in a smoking. And then, he kissed her, she returned the kiss. Harry and Hermione, kissed in a dream.  
  
"Hermione dear are you alright?" asked her mother  
  
"What? Oh yes mother, just fine" she said, suddenly coming back to reality.  
  
"What were you thinking about?" asked her father.  
  
"Just Hogwarts" she lied.  
  
Her father rolled his eyes and her mother smiled.  
  
"yes, we better get going"  
  
And with that, they stand up and headed to the door. She then remembered That her trunk was still upstairs she and her father went upstairs and brought it down. They then went to King cross She said goodbye to her parents and entered the platform. And then she saw him. Standing there. Smiling. Waving at her. Was Harry Potter. 


	2. In the train

LOVE IS TRUE  
  
Hermione Granger was walking in Diagon Alley. She had to buy her materials for her 7th and last year at Hogwarts. Of course, that ment she was going to turn 17 in a while, so her body had changed a lot. She had curves in every right place. Her breasts had finally grown and she knew it. Her hair had also changed, now it was straight and at a weist level. Obvliously, love had knocked at her door, she was in love with a very cute boy (A/N: Every single one of us girls would like to kiss him once!) he had blond hair and silery-blue eyes. The last time she saw him was in the train the way home, and by then, he was a tall strong man. So while she was walking down the street, she was looking for him. She wanted to see him so much, she just wished he felt the same way for her, there was just one problem, that wasn't posible. He was a Slytherin, he hated 'mudbloods'.."no! just forget about him, you don't have a chance with him, anyway!" she thought every day. She sat down at a table of the ice cream store(A/N: Sorry i don't remember the name)and looked at her watch, Harry and Ron should be here any minute. -Excause me miss, would you like something?.-she heard a streangly familiar voice -well actully i am just waiting for some friends but...-she looked up at the waiter.- Malfoy? I didn't know you worked, I thought you where rich and had a lot of domestic elfes working for you and that.. -that's none of your buisness mudblood-he interrupted her- so are you going to order or what? -well yeah, it would be my pleasure to see ya working...bring me a coca light. -duh! Are you serious? We are in the magic world, not in the muggle world! -oh yeah, the a butter bear please. Malfoy gave her a last look and walked away. She was so surprised...he had grown taller and had changed his hair style, now some wisps falled over his forehead, making him look increadibily sexy. And those blue eyes... -Earth to Mione! -Wha, What's wrong Ron? Don't shout! -well excause me, but mister Mlafoy the waiter brought your Butter beer like 5 minutes ago and you just keep staring at the sun, and when we came you did't even say hi, and then we said hi and you didn't answer an then we.. -yeah ok ! I get it Ron!-she said laughing along with Harry, while Ron catched his breath...-oh bye the way, thanks Mr. Waiter Malfoy! -ha ha very funny mudblood. 3 sickles and 7 knuts please. -my pleasure-she said as she took out some coins-here, Mr. Waiter! She drank her bear quickly and went away with Harry and Ron laughinng.  
  
-*************************************************************************** ******  
  
-ha ha very funny mudblood. 3 sickles and 7 knuts please. -my pleasure-she said as she took out some coins-here, Mr. Waiter! She drank her bear quickly and went away with Harry and Ron laughinng.  
  
As he saw them go away he felt relly bad. Ok so, he was turning 17 next week and had change, playing quiddithc had made his body change, and now he had the famous six-pack, every single girl liked in a boy. Why did he had to be rude every time he saw her? He just knew why, that was his way of saying I hate you, by the truth was that he loved her. He stared to tha place she had entered with Potter and Weasly, she was so preatty, her hair now fell straight behind her shoulders in a waist lenth. She had grown taller and she had the perfect curves and... -Draco!!!!!!!!! -shouted the owner of the place. -yes?-he answer turning to face his boss. -Stop staring at nothing and go to serve aour clients now if you don't want to be fired!!!! -Sorry-he said as he walked over to a group of girls who just stared at him and giggled as they order. He wlked away thinking of Hermione again. He hadn't told her why he was working. That's what he expected her to ask anyway. His father had thrown him away from home when he refuse to be a death eater. And Dumbledore had been very nice to offer him to attend to school without paying. But he had to work to pay his dorm in (A/N Don't know that name eaither..something of caldouron i think(caldero chorreante in spanish) so let's jut call it Tom's place) Tom's place. ****************************--**************************** Hermione came out of Flurish & Blots chatting happily with her friends. As soon as she steped out, she turn her head looking for Draco, but he wasn't in the ince cream store any more. she countinued walkind, talking and buying until six o'clock, when they decided to go to Tom's place to eat something. When they enter, Hermione almost fell to the flor. There, sitting in a table, was Draco Malfoy, as they entered he stared at her, and she stared at him. He got up and started walking towards her, she grabed her wrist and then her hand, she felt he have her something. She was about to ask, when he started talkind. -Don't stare at me mudblood, I won't like people watchin you stareing at me.-he said, so ron and harry wouldn't notice. -I wasn't starin at you malfoy, I was staring at the boy behind you. He is so cute. Malfoy turned around and so a guy about 21 eating. -yeah right-he said, and went away. -ok mione, let's go eat-said ron -ok guys, wait a sec, need to go to the bathroom. She quickly wen't into the bathroom and started reading.  
  
Hermione: I was working becuase my father threw me out of my house, if you want to know more, meet me tonight in Tom's place at 12 o'clock. Draco. P.d. you look good, mudblood.  
  
"This is strange"she thought,"first he calls me Hermione and then he calls me mudblood, what's with him anyway?"  
  
She quickly came out of the bathroom and headed towards Ron and Harry, ge looked for Malfoy, when she found him, she have him a small nod, he answered in the same way. -would you like to order something?-said Tom. -three butterbeers please-said Harry. -Yes, Mr. Potter. -so why do you think Malfoy is working-wishpered Ron. -who konws, maybe he want's to get his own money or something-sugested Harry. -Or maybe he runed away-continued Ron. -yeah, and maybe he is trayning for the Dark Lord to see if he can do things by himself!-said harry. -sh!! Your talking to loud! Besides, I don't think workind it's a Dark arts training, do you? I mean, it's so stupid! -Yeah, she's right Harry. Just then came ther butterbears and they dranck it quickly. Then they wen't to Hermiones bedroom in aTom's place. Room 11. -ah, I remember this room!-said harry, -I was here in third year! -well, now I am in it, in what room are you guys? -13 -said ron -15 said Harry. -Ok, then guys, if you don't bother I want to go to bed... -but Mione, it's 9 o'clock!-complained Ron. -9 o'clock or not, I want get some sleep! -But mione....-said Harry. -But nothing plese get out, now, at once! -But.....-said ron. -no buts, out please... -but....-they both said at once. -NOW! -Ok!-said Harry and Ron. Hermione slamed the door. -hey!-they both shouted. -you almost take our nose out!-shouted ron -hahaha sorry guys!  
  
*---**--**--**--****-**-----------*-----------------*---------------*  
  
Draco went up the stairs to his room when he noded to Hermione. What would he said? Ok, so he had to practice!  
  
-er...Hi, mm..sorry for the way I...er...treated you mm...today. no no no....ok the, Hey! Would you like something? No no..er.. KNOCK KNCOK! -Arggg! Coming!-he went ot the door and open-yes? How can I help you? -well mister malfoy, your fathe is waiting for you downstairs....if you would.... -I am not going!-he said nad slammed the door closed. -but mister malfoy... -but nothing! -but---started saying tom, but a voice interrupted -you are coming son, now!.-it was lucius -i am not! And i am not your son so... -alohomora! -hey this is my room! -go-he ordered tom. Tom went away. -i hate you! I hate you! Go away! -I just wanted you to forgive, come home now, if you don't want, you dont have to be a death eater! So come home, now. -i am staying dad. -OH NO!! YOU ARE COMING NOW! COME HERE! COME HERE I SAY! -You are not sorry dad -YES I AM SO COME HRE NOW! -YOU ARE NOT! IF YOU WERE YOU WOULD NOT BE SHOUTING AT ME! GO! -I am not... -Yes you are... -i am not! -yes you are! Or else... -or else what? -help! Help! He want to kill me! Help!-started shouting draco -.shut up! -help! -what's going on?-said fudge, Tom had called him, because of lucius-ah lucius, you are coming you know.. -i am not -oh yes...-a demetor apeared and took him away. -tahnks-wishpered draco and cloesed his door again. It was 10pm, he knew his father was coming any day so he wasn't scared, he continued practicing... -hey! Uhm...something to drink? Well ok,...no no NO!...er...you asked me why was i working i'll tell you.....arg! no! -he was deseperated. At 11pm he finally gave up. -ok, when I see her i'll see what i say!. So he went to take a shower.  
  
---------------------------- *----------------------------- * She was ready. There where 5 minutes left until 12midnight. So she decided to go down. When she got there, he saw him. He looked very handsome.  
  
--------*-------------*-----------------*-------------------*-------------  
  
He was walking from one side to the other, thinking what he was going to tell Hermione, when he heard footsteps comming down the stairs, he stoped walking and stared at the door. It opened. There, looking totally georgeouse, was standidnd Hermione -Hi-he said -Hi-she answered. -well you wanted to know why was I working if i am so rich and famouse didn't you? -yes Malfoy, so start talking!-she said. -well, you want the truth, you'll have the truth!!!!-he said-he tourned round, giving his back to hermione- This summer my father announced that Voldemort was looking for some more death eaters so he said that I was had to be one. I said that i defeatly I didn't want to be one, he asked why and i said: "there is one only reason why i don't want to, and that is becasue Lord Voldemort is always killing muggles, and i do not want to kill any one of those, because i am in love with one of them" he got so mad, he threw me out of the house, so i have to work to keep this room and to eat. So that's it!-he said turning around. -oh, sorry, but you did very well for not becoming a death eater!-she said smiling, hoping that muggle girl was her.-and may I know who that muggle girl is? -yes you may-, he said coming closer. he grabbed her waist- it's you. He kissed her. He thought she was going to slap him on the face, but he putted her arms around him adn kissed back.  
  
----------*------------*--------------*---------------*--------- -Yes you may-he said, comming closer. He grabbed her waist- it's you. Hermione was surprised at first, but then relaxed, and kissed back, she was so happy. Her dream had coem true! When they stopped kissing, they smiled at each other. -I love you too-she said. -Hermione....-he wihpered in her ear. -Draco....-she wishpered back in his ear. He kissed her neck, she huged him and kissed him. Kissing, thy started wlking towards the sairs, they satrted to make their way to Draco's room. When they got there, he opened the door, He took Hermione's blouse out, she tooked out his shirt. When they were without clothes, they lied in the bed. They felt, as if they weren't little kids any more. Love was stronger than any other feelings.  
  
The next morning, Hermione woke up in Draco's room, lieing in his chest. She smiled. She kissed his strong chest, he awoke. -hermione...-he said- i love you so much. I am sorry for all the things I said.-he holded her chin and make her look at his eyes.- i love you more than any other thing, remember that, you're my life, my reason for living.- and he kissed her. -i love you too, you're all to me, you're my everything.  
  
----------------*--------------------*------------------*------------------- ----- watching her there, lieing with him in the bed, made him feel safe. He kissed her. -well, well, well, see what we've got here!-said a very cold voice. -Voldemort!-shouted Draco, he puted on his boxers, and stepped in front of hermione, protecting her-what do you want? -just revange, you're a traitor! And you'lle have the worst thing.-he steped in front, he wishpered something and some ropes tied Draco srongly.  
  
-There-said Voldemort-and now, you will have the honor to see what I can do with your girldfirend-she lughed-you!-he saouthed looking at hermione. You'll have the honor to have some sex with Lord Voldemort. Hermione shouted. She got uot of the bed and went running towards Draco. She hugged her. The only thing draco could do, was to put his head on her shoulders. -Hermione...-.he said-be caurefull -no!!! I wont do it!-she said, she kissed Draco. -please Draco don't let him-she shouted when Voldemort came and hold her. She shouted again.he threw her to the bed. Hermione was shouting and crying. -stop it!!!!!!! Let her go!-shouted Draco. After what seemed adn eternity to Draco and Hermione, Voldemort desapeared with a small plin leaving Hermione fainted in the bed. -Hermione!-shouted Draco, crying-plese Hermione. After half and hour Hermione woke up, an so Draco crying, she standed up with a lot of efford and went towards him. -draco...-she said hugging him, she held her wand and helped draco. When he was free, he hugged her, and kissed her head, while she cried in his arms. -draco! It was horrible! He rapped me! I hate him!-she said. Draco putted on his clothes and helped her get dressed. He wrote a note to dumbledore and ask his owl to come back as soon as possible. Then he looked for Harry and Ron, and told them everything. They were very worried. When he got back to his room, Hermione was there, sitting in the chair adn crying. -hermione... -i can't take those images out of my mind, i feel horrible! -hermione...i am here with you. I will protect you. -draco, I love you-she said. -I love you too, sweetheart.  
  
Five months had past since this happened. Draco was happy to see Hermione smile again. But he was worrid, he knwe Voldemort will return to kill him. But he would kill him first.  
  
One night, he appeared at the great hall. All students starting shouting Hermione fainted and Ron carried her to the enfermery while the others where fighting. -i hate you!!!-shouted draco- you'll pay for what you have done!!! -stop it,-said Dumbledore at his side-he will pay, but don't make him more angry. -I've got it!- Said Harry-i will make him the prior incantem remeber? I'lle make all people he killed coem back, and tehn we will all hit him whith the expelliarmus.at the same time, got it? That will make him fall to tha floor and take his wand from him.then he'll have the veritaseum potion. And after that, one of us, will have to kill him.-he explained to the teachers while other students fighted. -i will do it, -said Draco. -ok, so one, two...and THREE!-sahouted harry. The plan went on prefectly. Adfter 2 hours, Draco stood infront of him. -you will pay for everything you've done-he said. -are going to kill me?-replied Voldemort soflty-after all i've done for your family? -shut up!-he saouted-goodbye. Avada Kedabra!-he said. A green light came out of his wand. Voldemort was gone. He went running to ythe enfermery. Hermione was ok. He sat by her bed. -hermione...I killed him, he will not come back. She smiled.  
  
One year after, they were married. They were in the beach, holding hands, smiling. Hermione with a very grown stomach. -I love you hermione, and i love the kid you have there-said draco touching her stomach. -i love you both too-she said puttin her hand on top of his. They kissed.  
  
THE END. 


End file.
